Far Too Young To Die
by DatAssRomano
Summary: Based on the Panic! At The Disco song 'Far Too Young To Die.' PruCan. T to be safe. Matthew and Gilbert had a one night stand, a long time ago...but the Canadian can't stop thinking about it. Can he work up the courage to ask for one last kiss before they die?


**# Far Too Young To Die(PruCan) #**

**DARoma: It's about time I wrote some damn PruCan. It's been far too long. I'll be writing a chapter fic when I feel up to it; I'm just writing this on a whim. It's a good song, okay?! Don't question me. And PruCan is epic. Better than Stridercest.**

**It would be amazing if Too Young To Die was on the radio. The most amazing thing in the universe. Maybe I should request it.**

**DARoma out.**

### ####

"_I've never so adored you  
I'm twisting allegories now  
I want to complicate you  
Don't let me do this to myself,"_

That song, the one by one of Alfred's bands, was playing again. Why did Matthew know all the words to it? He wasn't a punk with all the leather and the chokers and such, and yet he found himself singing along as he silently pined for what he could not have, due to his own shortcomings. Who knew he would become so attached to a simple song that was on the radio once.

Matthew may have been a little obsessed.

"_I'm chasing roller coasters  
I've got to have you closer now,"_

But damn it all to hell if he hadn't enjoyed Gilbert's rough hands on him.

At first it had been nothing more than a simple fuck, a one night stand between the nation who was not a nation and the Canadian no one cared about. It was mutual, simple, with no lasting feelings. They had both consented, believing this was an agreement they could both do with. The heartbreaking part of this was that after that first night, Matthew couldn't stop thinking about those devious red eyes, those pale but warm lips on his skin. The feel of that strangely soft white hair in his hands as they kissed. It was all so addictive.

"_Endless romantic stories  
You never could control me…"_

He needed to restrain himself.

"But I need him," the Canadian muttered as his thoughts drifted back to the present. It had only been a month or two, but it felt like forever. This was ridiculous. He hadn't even seen Gilbert since that fateful night. A sigh escaped him as he flopped back onto his bed limply, wondering exactly when he had become such an obsessed idiot. Maple, he wasn't some teenage girl pining after her crush! This was ridiculous. And pathetic. He noticed Kuma...whatever asking him who he was, but he ignored it blatantly as he picked up his phone and looked at it. He had Gilbert's contact number in there, all it would take was one text. But...he couldn't.

Not to mention there was a meeting in Germany in a few days.

...maybe they could meet up then?

"_-Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight,  
While the crown hangs heavy on either side,  
Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die_

_We're far too young to die  
Far too young to die…"_

The chaos of the meeting passed Matthew by in a blur. He simply sat there, dimly aware Gilbert wasn't there as Cuba yelled at him from across the room. He was dedicated to this obsession, at least. The problem with getting close to him was the fact no one knew why he was still alive. There was a rumour Ludwig had given him part of Germany to look after, but it was unlikely that would keep the albino going. What was the point of falling for someone if they didn't like you, and you knew they could disappear at any moment? Was there really any purpose to all of this, or was Matthew Williams, the almost nonexistent country of Canada, just destined to fade away?

It hurt.

"_Fixation or psychosis?  
Devoted to neurosis now,"_

But it was hurting more not being able to see him. Just a glimpse of those dark eyes, or a whisper of that snicker that he loved so much. It felt as if he'd simply just die if he didn't see Gilbert. Why was he so stuck on the Prussian? Was it because no one else noticed, no one else cared? Was he obsessed simply because Gilbert was the only one who'd noticed him for who he was? Matthew glanced at his phone. One text, that was all it would take. Before they both died, the Canadian could see him. Just one last time. All he had to do was pick up the sleek device and unlock it. Then type a quick message to him and send it. It was so simple.

But he couldn't.

"…_Endless romantic stories,  
You never could control me,"_

And that song was playing again.

The days kept counting down, the time where he had to leave getting closer, closer, like a predator stalking its prey. Matthew didn't message Gilbert. He had tried, many times, but he either couldn't work up the courage to say what he wanted, or begin typing at all. He had a million deleted drafts that he didn't feel communicated what he needed. Even French gave him no ideas for what he was supposed to say to the man he'd slept with once. And so, the clock ticked, with nothing to show for it.

Until the last day.

"…_Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight  
While the crown hangs heavy on either side  
Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die…"_

Matthew blinked up at Francis and Antonio, unsure of why the two elder countries were approaching him. Francis looked unsettled, but Antonio looked the same as normal. Was there some kind of problem? "Oui, papa, what is it?" He questioned softly. The Frenchman sighed, running a hand through his silky blonde hair as he regarded the Canadian sitting on the meeting desk.

"Matthieu, when was the last time you spoke to Gil?"

Matthew blinked. "What?"

"Well...he's not been very sociable lately. We thought you might know why."

"What could I possibly know? I spoke to him about half a year ago, that's all."

"Half a year ago?"

"Yes."

"Hm...I thought maybe he was just spending time with you."

A frown crossed Matthew's face at Antonio's words. "Per favor, but why would he be talking to me?"

"...He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He said he was planning on confessing to you. We thought you two were dating. He always had a crush on you, it was rather strange."

"…_Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight  
While the crown hangs heavy on either side  
Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die _

_Far too young to die,  
Far too young to die,"_

Matthew's bright violet-blue eyes widened a fraction, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. "You must be mistaken. Gilbert and I never- h-he didn't-" As he stammered, the words started to sink in, and with startled looks from the others in the room and a faint smile from Francis, he stood up, exiting the room as quickly as possible. He saw Ludwig on the way but ignored him, whipping out his phone and clicking open the message screen.

He knew what to say now.

As he stood at the front of Ludwig's house, knowing in his heart the message he had sent was exactly what he was looking for, he let out a sigh. Who said this would actually work? That was when he heard noise from behind him and turned, his eyes lighting on Gilbert's lean frame, illuminated by the streetlights. He looked absolutely perfect, just as Matthew remembered him. He'd obviously been out shopping, because he held a small bag in one hand, that he dropped on the path as he approached.

"D-did you get my m-message?"

Dark eyes looked over him as Gilbert stood a few inches away, the scent of him almost intoxicating at this range. Matthew took in a short, nervous breath before he met the Prussian's gaze. The mix of emotions in that blood red colour was overpowering and he felt himself get swept up in it. Lips pressed against his desperately, almost painful, in return for his question, and Matthew sunk into the touch, closing his eyes as he nipped at Gilbert's lip lightly.

"_Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight  
While the crown hangs heavy on either side,"_

Was this his answer?

Clearly the text was good enough.

And then Matthew realised.

It didn't matter if one of them disappeared. They had to make the most of it. They had to live while they were still able to. Until they stopped moving, until both Canada and Prussia had ceased to exist.

**- One last kiss while we're far too young to die? **

**Matt –**

"_Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die,  
We're far too young to die."_


End file.
